


A Parting of Packs

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anchors, Blood and Violence, Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Original Character Death(s), Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles was bitten on a Tuesday. The pack finds out on Saturday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the A Pack of Two series, but could be read as a stand alone I guess?

Since Peter had turned Stiles five days ago, all they had done was train. 

Stiles' father had begrudgingly accepted that Peter was the best thing for Stiles right now. 

He had even gone as far as to call the school, and tell them Stiles was sick. 

The first two days, they had spent focusing on Stiles' control, and his ability to shift. It had come easy to him, more easily than Peter had anticipated. 

Stiles had simply given him a smirked and told him that he'd known what his anchor would be all along. 

The next three days, had found them in the forest, training Stiles to fight, like they were now. This part of the training was proving to be very difficult. 

Ducking to the left to avoid one of Stiles' punches, Peter grabbed the younger's arm, and threw him to the ground once again. 

"Stop going for the punch" Peter growled. His clawed hand came to press lightly at the pale skin of Stiles' throat, not yet piercing the skin. 

"You have claws now, use them" he continued, adding the slightest amount of pressure. Had Stiles still been human, he would be bleeding by now. 

Stiles whimpered, tilting his head back in submission to his alpha. 

Peter sighed, wanting nothing more than to lean in and comfort Stiles, let him know that he was truly proud of the progress he had made so far. 

But the newly turned beta needed to learn to fight somehow, and nothing they did seemed to be working. 

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a twig snapping, some twenty feet to the right. 

Helping Stiles to his feet immediately, Peter turned to face the potential threat. 

He was in protective alpha mode now, positioning himself between Stiles and the direction the noise had come from. 

Peter could smell that Stiles was nervous. Wether it was from fear of being hurt, or of losing control, Peter couldn't tell. 

The sound started to approach slowly, almost hesitantly. 

Moments later, Peter knew why. The menacing scent of other wolves surrounded the small clearing they were in. He could hear at least four heartbeats. 

Peter let out a threatening growl when he realized who they were. 

The LaRose pack. Or at least part of it, as he didn't smell another alpha. 

The sounds and scents drew closer and closer, until he could see the four werewolves. 

Four men. Three of which looked like they could pass for professional wrestlers, with their large muscles and lack of shirts. 

There was no way Stiles would be able to fight any of them, even the smaller, lean wolf who was flashing his fangs and glowing blue eyes. 

Especially after what this pack had put him through. 

Peter was still ready to kill the entire pack for what they'd done to his love, but not here, not now. And certainly not without a plan.

"Look who took the bite" the biggest looking of them sneered, gesturing to Stiles, who was still half hidden behind Peter. The others laughed at his observation. 

They were being circled now, Peter noted. Almost like they were trying to get to Stiles without fighting Peter. 

Peter would not let that happen. With the speed that only an alpha werewolf possessed, he swung his arm at the biggest werewolf, claws out. 

Three red line appeared across the man's throat, spilling blood as he collapsed to the ground with a thud. 

Peter could no longer hear a heartbeat coming from him. 

The three remaining wolves growled, starting to close in on them as though Peter hadn't just killed the strongest of them with one blow. 

He wanted to tell Stiles to run, to get as far away from the fight as he could, but he knew that short of ordering the beta to do so, his loyal little wolf would never abandon him like that. 

It might very well be the death of him, but Peter knew Stiles was going to stay and fight. 

He heard Stiles growl behind him, felt him moving away, towards the approaching enemies. 

As he went for the other two wrestler looking wolves, Peter saw Stiles, out of he corner of his eye, going after the smallest of them. 

Half distracted by the constant thought of intervening in Stiles' fight, it took Peter longer than he would have liked to kill the second wolf, this time with a snap of his neck. 

When he focused on the second wolf he had been fighting, he noticed that Stiles was now standing over the dead body of the wolf he had fought. 

Stiles had a few scratches scattered across his arms, but none of them looked serious. 

Stiles wiped his bloody hands on his jeans before turning to help Peter take down the last one. 

Stiles distracted him, and with a quick move, Peter's claws were sticking out of his chest, having gone through his torso. 

Retracting his arm, Peter watched the body drop with a deafening thud. 

Ignoring the mess around them, Peter ran to Stiles and kissed him. 

Stiles squeaked in surprise, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck when his mind finally caught up with the situation. 

"You did it" Peter mumbled against his lips when they finally broke the kiss. 

He took a few more shaky breathes before asking, "How?" Stiles smiled, before shrugging casually. 

"It was easy when I was actually fighting someone I wanted to kill. And it helped that I wanted to keep you safe even more than I wanted to kill them" he answered, as if it made perfect sense for Stiles to be protecting his alpha, which was far from normal by werewolf standards. 

When Peter mentioned as much, the smile on Stiles face only widened. 

"I wasn't just protecting my alpha, I was protecting my anchor" he explained. 

Peter couldn't help but gasp at the revelation. He had always known that he meant something to Stiles, but he hadn't know. Hadn't dare assume he was important enough to be Stiles' anchor. 

Pulling back from Peter's embrace eventually, Stiles looked around the clearing, assessing the situation. 

They would need to bury the bodies, dispose of any evidence of the fight altogether. 

It was a good thing Stiles was always prepared, because he had all the necessary equipment in his jeep, parked only a few kilometres away. 

 

Once they burned and buried the bodies, Peter drove them back to his apartment downtown. It would not have looked good for them to have gone back to Stiles' house covered in blood. 

His apartment was another thing Peter was glad he hadn't told the pack about. Only he and Stiles knew where it was, and that was just fine with both of them. 

It was in a beautiful modern looking building that did not match the rest of the buildings in what could hardly be considered a downtown area. 

It was all glass and metal going on for at least twenty floors. 

Peter of course, owned the entire building. He preferred to stay on the top floor, that was one big apartment, as opposed to being broken down into four smaller ones like the other floors were. 

By some miracle, they got up to the top floor without running into anyone else. 

As they were washing up, Peter heard Stiles' phone go off to Scott's ringtone. 

Flashing across the screen was a text inviting Stiles to an emergency pack meeting in half an hour. 

The specifics of the meeting were cut off, but Peter could hazard a guess that it had something to do with the fight that had occurred not even two hours ago. 

"There's going to be a pack meeting in half an hour" Peter called out to Stiles, who had just gotten out of he shower. 

Walking into the living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Stiles sighed. 

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, reading the entire message that Scott had sent him. 

"Apparently the LaRose pack has mysteriously vanished, and Scott doesn't know what to do about it" Stiles informed him. 

"We should get dressed then. This should prove to be an interesting meeting" Peter said with an evil glint in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was nervous, very nervous. But he could feel how calm Peter was, and it was the only thing keeping him from turning the jeep around and driving home right now. 

They were almost at the newly rebuilt Hale house, where the pack meeting was being held. Where the pack would probably find out that he'd taken the bite. 

Oh god why were they going to this meeting? He thought frantically, beginning to panic. 

He hadn't been a school all week, he could have just told Scott that he was still sick. It wasn't to late to back out now. 

Stiles almost jumped when he felt Peter place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"It's going to be fine Stiles. We knew this would happen." Peter gently reminded him. 

"I know, but I still feel like this is going to blow up in our faces." He sighed. 

Peter gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before pulling away. 

Taking a right turn onto a dirt road, Stiles began to slow down. Only two more miles and they would be there. 

He didn't know if he was ready for this. Ready to tell his friends, who still considered him pack, that he was now a werewolf, and in a small pack of his own. 

A mile left to go, and Stiles began to hear heartbeats. He could only hear three, much less than he had expected. 

As they pulled into the driveway, he noticed that other than Derek's car, only Scott's bike was parked outside the house. 

That was strange, he thought absently. Maybe they were early?

Shaking his head, Stiles jumped out of the car, and started walking up to the house. 

His sense of smell was overwhelmed by the strong bitter scent of danger, other, and threat. It took everything in him not to shift and attack. 

Wincing at the thought, he realized that he was already not in Scott and Derek's pack. Probably hadn't been since he was bitten. If he even had been at that point. 

As he opened the front door without knocking, he wondered if the three wolves inside perceived him as a threat. 

Once inside, Stiles grabbed onto Peter's hand, needing his anchor. 

The two walked into the living room, where the pack meetings were normally held, where they were met by the sight of Scott, Derek and Isaac. 

No wonder they had smelled so strongly of threat, Stiles noted, two out of the three wolves waiting for them were alphas. 

When Scott looked up from the mess of papers sprawled out on the table, he was immediately glaring at Peter. 

"What's he doing here?" Scott growled, getting up from the couch the three had been sitting on. 

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. He thought they'd gotten over Peter being a psychotic murderer already. And they knew the two of them were dating. 

"You said there was a pack meeting, so here we are. Now where's everyone else?"  
Stiles asked, cutting straight to the point.

It was Derek, surprisingly, who answered for Scott. 

"We wanted to talk to you in private before the others got here. It's about something we heard the LaRose pack say before they left. But we didn't want to do that with Peter here." He said. 

During his speech, Stiles heard his heartbeat do something funny. It hadn't skipped a beat, which would mean he was lying, but at the same time, it hadn't remained steady. A half-truth, maybe? 

"I still don't see why you would need to talk to me privately, and why you can't do that with Peter here" he said, starting to get impatient with the alphas. It was becoming very difficult not to shift. 

"They said Peter and some other wolf killed almost half their pack!" Scott finally admitted. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok, that whoever he's working with, they hadn't hurt you" 

Stiles wanted to growl, to hit Scott, cause him some sort of bodily harm for suggesting his alpha would ever hurt him. 

Not letting go of the tight grip he had on Peter's hand, Stiles sat down on a couch opposite of the others, dragging his alpha with him. 

"Guys, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, but the only people who've hurt me recently were the LaRose pack" he sighed, finally revealing something about the mess that had been the last few days. 

"I don't understand" Scott started. "You're not mad at Peter for running around with some random wolf while you've been sick? Especially when they're killing people?" 

Stiles could smell something sour, confusion maybe?, coming off of Scott in waves. 

Stiles shrugged, not entirely sure how to tell them that he was the wolf that had helped Peter kill part of the LaRose pack. 

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. 

The silence was interrupted when the five of them picked up on the sound of approaching vehicles. The rest of the pack, Stiles guessed. 

Stiles tilted his head, focusing on trying to count how many heartbeats there were. 

Isaac gasped, pulling him back to the situation in front of him. "It's you" Isaac spoke for the first time since they had arrived. 

Everyone was looking at him with confusion clear on their faces. 

"You're the other wolf they were talking about". He clarified. 

In a flash, Scott was running towards Stiles with a snarl, eyes flashing red, but without claws. 

Just as Peter had done in the forest, he ducked and grabbed Scott's arm, throwing him to the floor. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around Scott's throat, and squeezed. His eyes were glowing amber at this point. 

"Don't you dare try to attack me or my alpha again" he snarled down at his now ex-best friend. 

He could smell the fear radiating off of Scott. Knew his words were being taken seriously. This was not how Stiles had wanted the pack meeting to go, he thought bitterly. 

As if things weren't going badly enough, the rest the pack chose that exact moment to walk in. 

"What the hell is going on?" Lydia asked, as she, Jackson, Alison, Erica, and Boyd took in the scene in front of them. 

"As you may have noticed Stiles has been turned. But, as I'm sure you were too busy ignoring us to notice, I'm the alpha that turned him." Peter informed them all with a smirk. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Alison all but yelled at the new information. 

"Consider this the last pack meeting Stiles and I shall be attending, as we are now our own little pack" Peter declared. 

Stiles let go of Scott and rolled his eyes affectionately as they left. Only Peter would make such a dramatic exit. 

 

When they got back to his apartment, Peter checked Stiles over twice, to make sure Scott hadn't actually managed to hurt him. 

"I should have killed him years ago" Peter mumbled, as he stroked Stiles' arms. 

"I should have left the pack years ago" Stiles countered, as Peter let himself be dragged into the living room. 

"You should have" Peter agreed sadly. 

Stiles sat down on the couch and tried to pull Peter down with him. Or rather, on top of him, Peter quickly realized. 

"You want to cuddle a watch the new Avengers movie, don't you?" Peter asked. 

Stiles chuckled and nodded, unable to deny what Peter was saying. 

"I promise this isn't a Netflix and chill ploy, I just." Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself. 

"I can't stop thinking about how easy it would have been to take out the entire pack. How I probably wouldn't have regretted it. I would have done anything to protect you from them" He admitted. 

"That's how pack should feel. That protective instinct, it's what's stopping Scott and Derek's pack from being complete" he said, getting on the couch to cuddle with his beta. 

Peter leaned in, nosing at Stiles' neck. "I feel the same way about you" he mumbled, before placing a gentle kiss exactly where he'd bitten Stiles. 

Peter could hear Stiles' heartbeat speeding up at his words, so he continued.

"You're everything to me, Stiles. My pack, my love, my anchor. I love you more than even I can comprehend" 

Leaning in to kiss Stiles, Peter felt happy. Truely, completely happy with how his life had changed. All because of the beautiful man he was kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think of part 2 of the A Pack of Two series :)


End file.
